Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist
Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist is part two of the second episode of Season 1 of Courage the Cowardly Dog, which aired November 19, 1999, following The Shadow of Courage. It was directed by John R. Dilworth and written by Irvin S. Bauer, with storyboard by Allan Neuwirth. Synopsis Muriel suffers amnesia and Courage calls in the help of Dr. Le Quack, a French duck impersonating a doctor. Plot Eustace is fixing the roof and Muriel is on the ground, yelling at him to stop with the noise claiming that he'll wake the neighbors. Eustace reminds her that since they live in the middle of Nowhere (literally), they don't have neighbors. He then proceeds hammering and accidentally hits a loose board, and it flies down and hits Muriel in the head. Muriel is helped into the house, but can't seem to remember Courage, Eustace, even her own name. Eustace takes advantage of this by throwing Courage out of the house and tells her to fix him dinner and that her job is doing whatever he needs. Courage manages to get back inside the house and sends for an amnesia specialist, and a French con-artist duck named Le Quack decides to fake being a doctor and try to steal the Bagge's valuables. He arrives at the house, knocks out Eustace and locks him in the closet. Courage sees this and tries to get Muriel, but she still doesn't remember who he is, of course. Le Quack appears and chases Courage with a mallet, who runs out the back door. Le Quack goes outside but doesn't see Courage clinging onto the wall above him. Le Quack goes back inside He takes Muriel and asks her where the family jewels are, but Muriel doesn't remember. He starts looking for the jewels, and then ties Muriel up and tickles her foot until she remembers. Courage takes a fan and blows Le Quack into a wall, and tries to save Muriel but Le Quack chases him out the back door once again, but doesn't see him as Courage is on the ground pretending to be a welcome mat. Courage pole vaults through the window. He goes downstairs where Muriel is tied up next to a miniature train track with a train riding around, ready to smash her with a pie. Courage saves Muriel, replaces the pie with dynamite, which blows up in Le Quack's face. He pursues Courage outside once more, where he pretends he's a potted plant. Courage catapults through the attic window, sending for the police on the computer. Le Quack holds stinky cheese in front of helpless Muriel, in an effort to force the location of the jewels out her. Courage averts Le Quack leading him into the dining room where a human-sized mouse appears, punches Le Quack and eats the cheese. Courage pays the rat and watches as Le Quack knocks Muriel out, gives her a quick kiss, and chases Courage to the back door, but the door is boarded up. Le Quack turns on a vacuum and starts sucking Courage in, but he holds onto the door. Everything is sucked into the vacuum and it gets bigger and bigger until it explodes, stunning Le Quack. The police burst in and arrest Le Quack. Muriel regains her memory, thanks to that second knock out and Courage opens the closet, only for Eustace to have amnesia as well. Courage, contemplating what he should do for a second, decides to leave Eustace in the closet. We cut to the Nowhere road, and see the destroyed police truck and Le Quack wearing an officers uniform. He says "They have not seen the last of Le Quack." The latter ends the episode with a maniacal laugh and the screen closing on his beak. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Le Quack (debut) Minor Characters: *Computer *Charlie the Mouse (debut) *Policeman (debut) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Le Quack, Charlie the Mouse and the Policeman. * This is the first episode in which Muriel's sitar appears. * When Le Quack is shown admiring a diamond in his office, a woman saying "You wanna go out?" can be heard in the background, along with other sounds from a nearby city. Possible errors * Le Quack's mustache randomly vanishes when Charlie the Mouse appears. Memorable dialogue * Courage: "Thanks, Mr. Mouse." * Charlie/Mr. Mouse: "No problem." fr:Dr Le Couac spécialiste de l'amnésie Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1999 Category:Season 1a